We Meet Again
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Pemuda itu tersenyum—membuat Hinamori merasakan kenangan demi kenangan yang terpotong dalam benaknya mulai melintas tak karuan. "Ini aku Hinamori," ujarnya kembali. Mempersembahkan, Sequel Fic "A Short Journey" Fic. Hinamori Momo Fic. RnR?


Ketika kenangan itu bertumpuk dalam benaknya, di saat dia harus pergi tatkala ruang pandangnya telah disapu oleh kegelapan—hanya ada satu yang bisa membuatnya masih bisa mengukir senyum tulus dan menerima semuanya.

_Karena kenangan itu kembali dan teringat seperti semestinya._

We Meet Again

-Disclaimer-

Bleach © Tite Kubo

**xxx**

Hinamori Fic. Sequel Fic from "A Short Journey" Fic. _Slight _IchiHina.

3rd Person POV. AU. Chara Death. _Maybe_, Out-Of-Character. Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy Reading !

**xxx**

Tak terasa, malam ini adalah malam Natal. Dengan begitu, musim dingin mulai melanda Jepang—tak terkecuali Karakura.

Suasana dingin menusuk di segala penjuru kota—meluluhkan suasana hangat yang sebelumnya ada di musim gugur. Jalanan kota pun mulai dipenuhi dengan salju yang bertumpuk—dan menutupi jalanan kota.

Namun, di sana ada seorang gadis—menapaki jalanan kota, menerobos orang-orang yang berjalan bersama teman-temannya ataupun keluarganya.

Ia terus melangkah, melewati pertokoan yang buka malam itu—dan di penuhi oleh para pengunjung. Karena, tujuannya saat itu, hanyalah sebuah tempat yang tak pernah menyentuh keramaian seperti di kota.

**xxx**

Tidak ada yang istimewa di sana, hanya ada benda mati yang menjadi satu-satunya yang nampak di atas tanah—lagipula semuanya hampir tertutup karena salju yang takkunjung di singkirkan.

Sunyi senyap memakan keadaan hangat yang masih tersisa di sekitarnya. Hawa dingin terasa lebih menusuk di sana.

Begitulah pikir Hinamori Momo saat baru saja sampai di sana—pemakaman umum.

Pemakaman? Kenapa ia pergi ke tempat seperti itu—bahkan di hari Natal seperti ini?

Ia hanya bisa tertawa hambar saat mengingat alasannya pergi ke sana.

"Tampaknya… Shiro-chan akan senang dengan kunjunganku kali," gumamnya lirih lalu kembali melangkah—memasuki lahan pemakaman tersebut.

**xxx**

Hinamori menatap benda mati yang kokoh berdiri di antara tumpukan salju itu. Tak ada yang istimewa di sana—lagi. Namun, bagi Hinamori, jasad yang terkubur di sana adalah bagian terbaik dari hidupnya selama ini.

Lalu ia berjongkok di depan makam tersebut—tangannya menelusuri nisan tersebut, kemudian membersihkan salju yang menutupi ukiran nama yang tertera di sana.

Hitsugaya Toushiro—kini nama itu bisa di baca kembali, setelah semua salju yang menutupinya telah di singkirkan.

Hinamori tersenyum penuh kegetiran—merasakan perih dalam hatinya terus saja berlanjut hari ini. Perlahan tapi pasti, air mata itu mengalir di pipinya—namun disekanya dengan tangannya.

"Ah, setelah dua tahun berlalu, ternyata aku masih saja cengeng ya. Padahal aku sudah berkata akan menerima semuanya," ujarnya pelan.

"Tapi kenapa tetap saja terasa perih, ya?"

Ah, ia kembali berbicara sendiri—bahkan ia tidak yakin sosok Hitsugaya yang jauh berada di sana akan mendengar curahannya itu.

Namun, mimik wajahnya perlahan berubah—menjadi mimik wajah kebingungan. Selalu begitu, dari dua tahun yang lalu.

"Tapi… kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh? Aku merasa ada yang… hilang, sejak kau pergi. Ada suatu kenangan… yang tampaknya terlupakan olehku," ujarnya kembali.

Ia berusaha mencari—menelusuri kembali kenangan di masa lampau—namun tetap saja sama, tak ada yang di dapatkannya.

_Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di masa lalu?_

**xxx**

Sudah lewat dari jam sepuluh malam—dan Hinamori masih juga berada di makam Hitsugaya saat itu. Yang di kerjakannya saat itu hanya membersihkan makam tersebut dari salju dan mengobrol—mencurahkan semua isi hatinya, kepada benda mati tersebut.

"Sudah malam ya," ungkapnya lalu mengeratkan jaketnya dan menggesekkan kedua tangannya yang tidak memakai sarung tangan—berharap sedikit kehangatan bisa didapatnya dari sana.

"Mungkin… aku harus pulang dulu, ini sudah malam—walau malam Natal seperti ini biasanya aku akan tertidur di atas jam satu pagi," katanya kembali lalu terkekeh pelan. Kemudian, ia mulai beranjak berdiri dan membersihkan celananya yang kotor akan salju yang menempel.

Langkahnya mulai terayun—melangkah meninggalkan lahan pemakaman itu.

"_Hinamori."_

Langkahnya terhenti secara tiba-tiba. Bulu kuduknya mulai terasa berdiri. Suara itu—suara yang tak asing lagi baginya.

Ia mendongak lalu merasakan sebuah bayangan melintas di hadapannya dengan begitu cepat. Lalu bayangan itu nampak berlari di hadapannya—berlari ke arah depan.

Sosok itu—pemuda berambut putih salju, walau begitu samar terlihat.

"Shi-Shiro-chan?" serunya tak percaya.

Lalu, ia mulai mengejar bayangan itu—di dalam kegelapan malam dan suhu tinggi yang tidak bisa diterimanya dengan baik. Namun, bayangan itu begitu berlari dengan cepat. Sejenak, bayangan tersebut menoleh padanya dan tersenyum hangat.

Ya Tuhan, itu benar Hitsugaya Toushiro—hanya itu yang bisa diungkapkan oleh Hinamori jauh di dasar hatinya.

"Shiro-chan!"

Hinamori terus-menerus meneriakkan nama tersebut sampai tenggorokannya terasa begitu serak.

Sampai di tengah jalan, sosok itu berhenti dan berbalik ke arahnya—kemudia tersenyum kembali.

Hinamori hanya bisa terperangah tidak percaya. Hitsugaya Toushiro kini ada di hadapannya, bisa bayangkan betapa senangnya dirinya sekarang?

Matanya menerawang sebentar, dan menemukan sebuah truk melaju cepat—akan menabrak tubuh Hitsugaya yang ada di hadapannya.

"Shiro-chan, ada truk!" serunya kembali.

Namun, sosok itu tak juga bergeming dari tempatnya. Truk itu semakin mendekat—hanya tersisa beberapa centimeter lagi.

"Shiro-chan!"

Ia segera berlari ke tengah jalan, tangannya terulur—berusaha menyelamatkan sosok itu. Namun naas, tubuh kecil itu tertabrak oleh truk tersebut dan terpental ke pinggir jalan.

Bau anyir darah tercium dari indra penciuman Hinamori saat merasakan tubuhnya terkulai lemas dan tidak bisa bergerak. Ia tidak menemukan sosok pemuda itu lagi, yang ada hanya supir truk yang turun dari kendaraannya dan menghampirinya.

Perlahan, pandangan Hinamori Momo menjadi gelap sepenuhnya.

**xxx**

Kelopak mata Hinamori mulai terbuka dengan perlahan. Mata mengerjap berkali-kali, lalu ia mulai berusaha duduk dan mengenali sekelilingnya.

Putih—namun bukan kamar Rumah Sakit atau pun rumahnya. Putih—apa ini alam lain?

Di ujung sana, dapat ia dengan jelas sebuah pemandangan. Begitu jelas—sebuah pemakaman.

Pemakamannya kah?

Ia menyipitkan matanya—berusaha mengenali satu per satu orang yang ada di sana. Itu sahabat-sahabatnya, dan juga Ukitake-san dan Unohana-san.

Berarti… memang benar itu pemakamannya?

Sebuah senyum terukir sejenak di bibirnya saat sebuah buket bunga di letakkan di nisannya oleh sahabatnya—Kuchiki Rukia.

"_Kau terlalu cepat pergi Hinamori."_

Suara Rukia terdengar menggema di ruang putih itu—membuat Hinamori merasakan tangisnya akan pecah di sana.

Ia kini telah di alam yang berbeda, dan terpisah oleh sahabatnya. Apa ini yang di sebut takdir yang mau tak mau harus di terima?

"Hinamori Momo?"

Suara itu—suara antara asing atau tidak di telinganya. Ia merasakan déjà vu saat mendengar suara itu, namun ia juga merasa tak pernah mendengar suara tersebut selama ini.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang berpakaian hitam berdiri di hadapannya. Sayap hitam yang merekah dan rambut orange adalah salah satu yang mencolok dari penampilannya.

Apa itu… dewa kematian?

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya gugup.

Ia takut, namun sorot mata musim gugur itu—ia merasa pernah melihatnya. Namun di mana—di mana ia pernah melihatnya?

Pemuda itu tersenyum—membuat Hinamori merasakan kenangan demi kenangan yang terpotong dalam benaknya mulai melintas tak karuan.

"Ini aku Hinamori," ujarnya kembali.

Kenangan itu mulai bermunculan dan bergabung layaknya potongan puzzle yang saling bertemu. Bagian penting itu—masa lalu yang akhirnya kembali dalam buku kenangannya.

"_Ya, aku dewa kematian, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau tahu aku adalah dewa kematian?"_

"_Karena… karena… seharusnya bukan saat ini kita bertemu, seharusnya kita bertemu saat kau harus pergi dari dunia ini. Namun aku melanggarnya dan menemuimu saat kau masih memiliki hidup yang panjang, dan resiko yang harus aku terima adalah menghilangkan ingatanmu tentangku—melupakan semua kenangan bahwa kau pernah mengenal seorang dewa kematian bernama Kurosaki Ichigo."_

""_Karena tidak ada dewa kematian yang datang ke dunia dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak di cabut nyawanya oleh dia."_

Kembali—semuanya teringat dengan _semestinya._

"_Ya, kita akan bertemu—pada saat yang tepat."_

"_Selamat tinggal juga, Hinamori."_

"Kurosaki-kun..?" tanya Hinamori lalu menengadah.

Hanya ada senyum itu yang menyambutnya, lalu sebuah tangan yang terulur di hadapannya turut membuat senyum tersebut terukir di bibirnya pula.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan bertemu denganmu di saat yang tepat. Sekarang sudah saatnya… apa kau siap?" tanya dewa kematian itu.

Dewa kematian yang dulu menemaninya saat menunggu Hitsugaya Toushiro sadar dari tidur lamanya—dia, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Hinamori mengangguk dan menyambut dengan hangat uluran tangan tersebut. Ia beranjak berdiri dan menatap Ichigo.

"Ayo, tempatmu ada di ujung dunia sana," ujar Ichigo lalu menarik tangan Hinamori.

Hinamori mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah itu. Dapat di lihatnya, cahaya putih menyambut kedatangannya hari itu.

**xxx**

"Kurosaki-kun… apa aku akan bisa bertemu Shiro-chan nanti?"

"Aku yakin kau akan bisa bertemu dengan dia." _Karena bagiku, ikatan batin kalian berdua terlalu kuat._

終了

The End

**xxx**

Author : Saya… berhasil membuat sequel fic ASJ XDD –kesenangan-

Sesuai keinginan salah satu reader, saya membuat _scene_ di saat Hinamori meninggal. Karena kalo di pikir-pikir juga, idenya bagus juga XD sayang saya bikinnya _nggak_ ada Hitsugaya =_="

Dan... maaf kalo ada typo, akomodasi mata saya mulai memburuk ==;

Ah, semoga kalian puas membaca fic **coret**abal**coret** ini :D

Ladies and Gentleman

**Review ?**


End file.
